


Accentuate (January 2, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eyeliner, Fluff, Gen, Makeup, word prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Kyoutani experiments with his eyeliner. Drabble.Word of the Day: Accentuateaccent, emphasize; also : intensify





	Accentuate (January 2, 2018)

The tip of the pencil cracked and broke, leaving a crumb of kohl stuck to the skin. Kyoutani took a deep, measured breath through his nose, strangling the urge to throw the eyeliner across the room and smudge all his hard work. He’d done that too many times already, and losing patience now wouldn’t help anything.

 

He paused the video tutorial he’d been following, and gently used short, blunt fingernails to pry the chunk off his eyelid. He wiped his hand off on a tissue lying crumpled on his desk, smudged black with previous failed attempts.

 

Pencil freshly sharpened, he applied himself back to his eyeliner, trying to modulate the pressure of his hand. The pencil tugged at his eyelid, prompting a gentle noise of frustration.

 

He knew he shouldn’t pull at his skin, but he did it anyways, and the eyeliner went on smoothly this time. He pulled back from the small mirror, eyeing the lines accentuating his eyes critically. He’d never tried winged liner before, but he thought it suited him, matching the severe lines of his face.

 

He smirked sharply, enjoying how the wings made him seem sharper, too. He’d been fond of what Oikawa called his ‘emo guyliner’, but this felt more like himself.

 

His teammates wouldn’t know what hit them, when he stormed the gym come next practice.


End file.
